The present invention relates to a case for a document binder, comprising a container of substantially parallelepiped form having opposed side walls, opposed top and bottom walls and being substantially without one wall to allow the passage into and accommodation within the container of a binder having two covers. The case is made, preferably, but not necessarily of transparent material.
In transparent cases of the kind mentioned, when the binder holds a limited quantity of sheets, the covers of the binder arrange themselves with the edges opposite the spine adjacent each other. The covers are as a result inclined relative to the side walls of the container, which results in difficulty in reading whatever is written and represented on the covers. Moreover, the retention of the binder within the container is insecure as a result. To avoid this, the user must employ a spacer for the two covers such as will hold the covers of the binder adjacent and hence parallel to the walls of the case. Such spacers can be of various materials, for example expanded plastics material or simply a thin card having a shape allowing introduction of the spacer into the binder before that is introduced into the case. This is obviously tedious for the user, who is forced to carry out laborious operations before and during the introduction of the binder into the case itself.